Natural language understanding (NLU) systems receive user speech and translate the speech directly into a query. Often, NLU systems are configured to operate on smartphones. These NLU systems can also direct such a query to a search engine on the smartphone or accessible via a wireless network connection to perform Internet searches based on the content of the query.